


The String That Ties Us Together

by itsreallylizzy



Category: Phantom Thread (2017), Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Phantom Thread, F/M, Romance, but not like a healthy romance this is a phantom thread au, phantom thread, phantom thread AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsreallylizzy/pseuds/itsreallylizzy
Summary: "I want you flat on your back. Helpless, tender, open with only me to help"After 5 years of not seeing each other Lucy runs into Flynn in a restaurant in rural England where Flynn has become a well-known dressmaker. Caught up in the thrill of reconnection begins a dangerous, poisonous, relationship.





	1. New Beginning

Garcia Flynn considered himself a tortured artist, there to paint Rittenhouse out of the picture. But now that Rittenhouse had been eliminated he didn’t know what to devote himself to. One day, as he prepared to move, a notebook full of old designs had fallen out of one the boxes. The rest of the day had been wasted as instead of packing he had spent it looking over the designs and imagining what it would be like to bring the dresses from paper to real life. 

And then he realized that with his pardon and Rittenhouse being defeated that he could, in fact, spend the rest of his life bringing his designs to life. He picked up his laptop, booked a one-way ticket to England, and found himself a nice studio apartment in London. Feeling suddenly reinvigorated, he continued to pack his things all throughout the night.

In the morning, as he waited for his taxi, he looked at the small apartment he had been inhabiting in the last 3 months since they destroyed Rittenhouse, with a strange feeling of loss. He wouldn’t exactly miss the apartment but he would miss how close it was to Lucy. He had written her a letter, explaining his disappearance and leaving an address for her to reach him at.

He hoped it was enough.

He hoped she would understand.


	2. After 5 Years

It had been (approximately) five years since Lucy Preston had last seen Garcia Flynn and in that time she had both violently hated and missed him. After the destruction of Rittenhouse Lucy had returned to her simpler life of teaching history, albeit it with a more personal connection with the material. She had stayed in touch with Rufus, Jiya, Wyatt… and Flynn. It hadn’t been difficult to keep in touch at first. It’s not easy to forget the people you saved history with, but after some time, everyone had begun to focus on rebuilding their lives in the world. Even as they grew geographically apart they had all made an effort to meet up once a month to talk, catch up, and remember old times. They were still friends and Lucy was sure they would always be. In the process of growing closer most of the team had taken to calling Flynn by his first name, Garcia but Lucy never could. It felt foreign on her lips, like if she said it he would turn into a different man and she would finish falling completely in love with him.

Sometimes Lucy was grateful Flynn left when he did. With every midnight visit and “coincidental” rendezvous Lucy had felt herself falling more and more in love with Flynn. But it didn’t really matter anymore, she sure that she would never see him again.

Lucy let her mind wander away from thoughts of Flynn and back into the beautiful british countryside outside her window. Wyatt had suggested she take a vacation and she had reluctantly agreed. She picked her vacation spot using a random country generator, which had, by total coincidence pointed her to England. Or maybe it was fate, pushing her back to Flynn. She doubted that. It was probably just coincidence.

After a week in London she had decided to take the train to spend a week in the british countryside. Lucy looked at the letter in her hands. It was the last thing Flynn had ever written to her before he left. She wasn’t sure how it had gotten to her hands, maybe she wanted to remember him. She had been thinking of him a lot in the past week, the letter held his London address and many times she had considered going to see him but she never did.

Lucy shoved the letter back into the depths of her purse and resolved to not think about Flynn for the rest of the train ride. 

The rest of the ride was peaceful. The town in was small but beautiful. It gave the illusion that once upon a time it had been an even smaller town and Lucy wondered what it looked like before. She checked into her hotel and suddenly luggage free, Lucy decided to take a walk around the town.

A bit cold, a bit tired, and a bit hungry, Lucy walked into a small restaurant full of people. A waiter walked over to her and as she looked around the restaurant, from the corner or her eyes, she thought she saw someone familiar.

She took another look and it was him, sitting at a corner table next to the window. It couldn’t be but it was, and for the first time in five years Lucy laid eyes on Garcia Flynn.

**Author's Note:**

> I like short chapters, Phantom Thread, and Timeless
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @pacinosreeves


End file.
